Akizuki-class destroyer (2010)
|Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost=DD115: JPY84.4 billionhttp://www.globalsecurity.org/military/world/japan/19dd.htm $893 million (constant 2009 USD) |Built range= |In service range= |In commission range= |Total ships building= |Total ships planned=4 |Total ships completed=2 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active=2 |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost= |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= |Ship beam= |Ship draft= |Ship depth= |Ship propulsion=COGAG, two shafts, four Rolls Royce Spey SM1C turbines |Ship speed= |Ship complement=200 |Ship sensors=* ATECS (advanced technology command system) **OYQ-11 ACDS **FCS-3A AAW system **OQQ-22 ASW system **NOLQ-3D EW system *OPS-20C surface search radar |Ship armament= Guns * 1 × /62 gun Missiles * 8 × Type 90 SSM * 1 × Mk 41 VLS (32cells) **RIM-162 ESSM SAM **RUM-139 VL-ASROC (DD 115) Type07 VL-ASROC (DD 116 to DD 118) CIWS * 2 × 20 mm Phalanx Block1B CIWS Torpedoes * 2 × HOS-303 triple torpedo tubes Anti-torpedo System |Ship aircraft=1 × SH-60K helicopter }} }} The Akizuki class destroyer is a destroyer class of the JMSDF - four ships are planned. This class is designed to escort the JMSDF's 4 larger Kongo class destroyers which are tasked with protecting Japan against a North Korean ballistic missile attack. This class used to be designated "19DD" - referring to a date on the Japanese calendar, specifically the 19th fiscal year of the Heisei period (2007). Design The Akizuki class is not really a new design but a modernized and slightly heavier variant of the Takanami class destroyer, whose purpose is to shield the Kongo class from air, surface and subsurface threats. There are many small improvements like, for example, cleaner lines to reduce the radar signature and decoys for torpedoes; but the principal changes can be summed up as more powerful engines, sensors, sonar and the indigenous ATECS battle management system that has been called the "Japanese AEGIS". The main gas turbine engines are standardized on a higher-powered version of the Rolls-Royce Spey SM1C, in contrast to the combination of Rolls-Royce SM1C and General Electric LM2500 turbines used in the Takanami class. Features Main features of the class include enhanced C4ISR and Anti-Aircraft Warfare (AAW) capability, with an OYQ-11 advanced Combat Direction Sub-system (CDS) and FCS-3A AAW weapon sub-system. ;OYQ-11 :This is the first CDS adopting a fully distributed computing architecture to be implemented in general-purpose destroyers of the JMSDF. AN/UYQ-70 workstations form the basic computing platform, with Link 16 datalinks. In addition to the CDS, this class is equipped with SATCOM terminals linked to Superbird satellites, part of the Maritime Operation Force (MOF) system. The MOF system is the operational C4I system used in the fleet of the JMSDF, based on the ILOG architecture and interoperable with other JSDF forces. There are also USC-42 DAMA terminals for GCCS-M, the American counterpart of the MOF system. ;FCS-3A :This is a domestically developed AAW combat system. It consists of two main components, one is a dual-band and multimode radar, and the other is the fire-control system. The FCS-3A is the derivative of the FCS-3 of the Hyūga class helicopter destroyer, but with additional Local Area Defense (LAD) capability. An ESSM SAM VLS is integrated with the FCS-3A. Anti-submarine and Electronic Warfare (EW) capabilities of the Akizuki class have been enhanced, with a new OQQ-22 integrated sonar suite sub-system (hull-sonar and OQR-3 towed array; - a Japanese equivalent of the American AN/SQQ-89), and the NOLQ-3D digitalized EW suite sub-system. These sub-systems communicate across a NOYQ-1B wide area network. In totality these systems are comparable to those of the Zumwalt class destroyer. Gallery File:JS_Akizuki_(DD-115)_-_starboard_view.jpg|Starboard view JS Akizuki File:JS_Akizuki_(DD-115)_-_bow_view.jpg|Bow view File:DD115.JPG|Bridge detail File:JS Teruzuki (DD-116) under construction at Mitsubishi Nagasaki Shipyard, cropped.jpg| JS Teruzuki under construction at the MHI Nagasaki Shipyard Ships in the class References External links *Ministry of Defense (2006 Prior enterprise evaluation) (Japanese) **Summary **Reference **Prior evaluation note Category:Destroyer classes Category:Destroyers of the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force Category:Proposed ships Akizuki class